Overdosed
by CrazyLips
Summary: Penguingps is trying her best to fit in as the new agent, but is off to a rough start when Gary is overdosed, Herbert knows the hideout, and Jet and GPS are stranded in the middle of nowhere! Can Jet, GPS, and a special trained agent save the island?
1. The first overdose

_**Lips in! Okay, this is my first CP story, so I hope you review...And enjoy!**_

* * *

Gary waddled back and forth, back and forth. "Uh, G?" Rookie asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" Gary stopped, muttered, and then continued his pacing. A brown puffle nudged him, and Gary finally sat down. His blue flippers were sweaty, and his lab coat was wet. 45 empty coffee cups littered the floor. PH, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Penguingps rushed in. Rookie said a few things. "Too much coffee, he's been pacing back and forth, and I don't know what's wrong!" Penguingps tapped the table with a blue flipper."Is this the new agent?" Gary asked suddenly, eying the young girl penguin like something special. She nodded her head, showing Gary her medals and Spy Phone. Gary groaned, causing Penguingps to blush a bright pink. "We need the Cream Soda," Jet Pack Guy decided, and they all left except for Penguingps. She tugged at her blue Music Jam shirt, nervous to be around the number one agent, next to the Director. Gary suddenly pulled at her blue hair, her black hat falling off. "Hey!" She exclaimed, pushing his dark blue flipper off with her light blue flipper. A barrel suddenly crashed through the door, to reveal Dot, Jet, and a group of other EPF agents glaring at Rookie. "Oops..." Other barrels were rolled in, one at a time. Dot was bringing Gary to a chair, to drink Cream Soda (The only cure for too much coffee) when she noticed a fresh pink mark on his flipper. "Oh, Gary, what happened?" Gary pointed madly at Penguingps, and accused her. "She slapped me! No reason!" Stunned, Penguingps couldn't defend herself much. "No-no, he tried to pull my hair and-" but Jet had a hand around her."Who said we believe someone who's had an overdose?" Jet got close, too close. "Jet!" Dot scolded. "No romance right now!" Jet got up, and grabbed a straw. They forced some Cream Soda into G's mouth, and he was soon calm. "Oh, my," Gary said, rubbing his feet. "Thank you, agents..ah, take a few coins from the sack, each of you." Slowly, the agents filed out, Penguingps unwillingly with Jet. "I'll show you around." He said. They visited the command room, the meeting room, the arcade, and the living quarters. But there was only 9 rooms. 5 occupied random agents, plus one for Dot, one for Gary, one for Rookie, and one for Jet. But a wooden sign was lazily marked: JET PACK GUY AND PENGUINGPS. She wanted to groan. This guy was too close, too friendly. They had just met a month ago, and he was getting closer than she wanted. He was cute, but she barely knew him yet. "Relax," Jet said, laughing. "You get your own bed and stuff." They entered, and she gasped. It was gorgeous, two fine beds, two dressers, two lamps, and two bathrooms. Out of the two windows something suddenly flew in. Jet got in front of her protectively, but Herbert snatched him, and escaped. As for Penguingps, she stood there as Dot, Rookie, Gary, and a few penguin doctors ran in. "What happened?" "How?" But she only pointed a flipper at the re-approaching bear.


	2. Overdosed again

_**Lips in! I hope you like my first CP story chapter, and here's more!**_

* * *

"GPS?" Rookie nudged Penguingps as she stretched. "Breakfast time." GPS got up, made her bed, and walked out with Rookie. "I'm sorry about Jet.." She whispered. Rookie widened his eyes. "No, it wasn't your fault. It was Herbert's." But Penguingps, now GPS, knew better. It was her fault. They found a table by Gary, PH, and Dot. Gary didn't have his morning cup of coffee, GPS noticed. Under restraining. Dot nervously picked up a rather odd wig, and put it on. PH spoke first. "Agent GPS, we all understand you feel bad about Jet, but could you please give us more information?"  
A white puffle bounced up PH's shoulder, jumping and causing a chill. GPS explained what she could, but it wasn't much. Rookie looked at her with empathy, and said, "G, what about the alliance we made with Herbert? He couldn't be kidnapping Jet, so maybe he was doing something else..."  
GPS was confused. Alliance? Herbert? What was the green penguin talking about? "After Operation Blackout, I thought-" G sighed, interrupting GPS's question, and explained how they had made a friendship with the polar bear, but he had promised to stay away from the penguins on Club Penguin grounds.  
"So..." GPS said, catching on. "He isn't doing something bad, but he is violating the pact?" GPS wasn't surprised. How did they even for a second believe that bear? G nodded at her. "Precisely." They finished their fish and egg omelets in conversation. By the end of breakfast, they had two agents ready to prove themselves and save Jet. "And be careful." Dot added. Rookie and GPS made their way for the exit, both fidgety and nervous.

_Thump! _Jet groaned. _Thump Thump Thump! _Herbert trudged harshly in the snow, muttering bad things Jet was astonished to hear. _Thump Thump Thump Thump-_"STOP!" Jet yelled. "PUT ME DOWN FUR-FACE!" Herbert stopped, and flung Jet across the forest to the cove. He heard some evil laughing, then nothing but a few puffles roaming the trees. Jet pulled out his money, swearing a little, and felt for his Spy Phone. But it was gone. He checked his other pocket. So was his map. He would have to waddle all the way from the cove to the EPF. That would take days with his small amount of energy. "I need coffee..." He said, buying all the coffee from a penguin nearby. "You'll get overdosed!" The lifeguard warned. "Don't-" But Jet did drink it all down in one gulp, and he immediately felt ill.

* * *

_**O.O What's gonna happen? JET IS OVERDOSED! LOL, review for more! (Also, I got informed about spacing errors on the last chapter, I hope my computer hasn't glitched again!)  
**_


	3. Like, real love?

_**Lips in! Okay, overdose time! (shudder) If Jet has a crush on me, I will SCREAM! (Penguingps, or GPS, is me, if you haven't noticed!)**_

* * *

Rookie and GPS waddled very quickly outside. "I'll check the mine, cove, forest, and plaza. You take the forts, village, hill, and town." GPS said firmly. They took out their maps, and started.

Jet grabbed at his stomach. "Oww!" He moaned. He had been overdosed, and it hurt more than it had when he got stitches for a broken flipper. But suddenly he was filled with energy. He ran, one spot to another, saying things he would never say if he wasn't overdosed. Rookie spotted him from up high, and flew down in his propeller. "Jet!" Rookie called, swooping in. "Thank the crabs you're okay!" But Jet just stood there. "Who are you, where's my girl? Have you been hanging out with Penguingps?" Jet demanded.  
Rookie blinked, surprised. "Uh...I'm not with anyone, and what's the last thing you drank?" Jet shrugged, eyeing his next location, the town. "Coffee...It was really good, wanna go get a few more cups?" Jet said, zooming into the coffee shop. Rookie quickly got his spy phone out, and called GPS. "Overdosed, in coffee shop!" Rookie yelled into the phone, and ran into the shop. "Jet! Jet, no more coffee! You've been overdosed!" Jet was talking to the cashier.  
"But I promise!" Jet wailed. "I'll pay you back later!" The cashier just tapped her foot and shook her head. "Not for 300 cups of coffee, you won't! Sorry sir, I can't help you without the 20,000 coins you need to pay for the coffee. NO. COFFEE." The cashier pointed Jet to the door. Rookie grabbed him, and dragged him to the waiting Penguingps outside. "Oh, Jet!" She cried, hugging him. Her blue flipper held his head close. Jet blinked, and felt a little sleepy. He had recovered from the overdose enough to put his red flipper around her back in exchange. "Hi, GPS. I'm fine." He whispered. Realizing the awkwardness, they both backed up, and Rookie smiled. Were those two, in like, real love? Rookie suddenly noticed Jet didn't have his spy phone. Or a map, as far as he could see. "Jet, where's your map? And phone?" Jet frowned, remembering. "It either dropped, or we have a sneaky, furry, huge thief!" Jet said, sighing. GPS teleported Jet back to the HQ. "Oh, agent Jet Pack Guy!"  
G said, leading Dot and PH to Rookie and the love birds. "You've returned!" Jet laughed. "Yeah, am I really that amazing?" He joked. After a while, everyone knew what had happened. Jet and GPS went back to their room, and Rookie followed a distance behind. It wasn't eavesdropping, just, uh, checking. GPS whispered something. "What?" Jet said, buying another black T.V. "It has the spy channel!" GPS shrugged, and turned off her lamp. She was soon asleep, and a while after, Jet was too.  
But they wouldn't wake up on Club Penguin...

* * *

**_MWAHAHAHA! Lol, you know you have to review for more! (I have nothing to do with Jet...Or do I?) _**


	4. SQUAA!

_**Lips in! Romance indicated? Okay, as promised, I am about to scream: (AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHH !)**_

* * *

Rookie tip-toed back to his room. "Oh, agent R, there you are!" Rookie jumped, then turned around to see a grinning G.  
"Boo." He teased. Rookie laughed, and entered his room. As always, a mess. Rotten fish tips, dirty clothes, etc. He flopped down on the only clean piece of furniture in the room: His bed. He was soon asleep.

"What?" GPS insisted. "Talk!" Jet pointed to his throat again and shook his head. "What? Just say it already!" And then she realized he couldn't. He couldn't talk. "Jet, are you okay?" She asked, but she knew the answer. Jet grabbed at GPS suddenly. "Wha-NOOOO!" A humongous eagle swooped down, landing on top of an iceberg a few feet away. It landed with a crash on the slippery ice, and squawked helplessly. "Run." GPS whispered. They almost were off the large iceberg, when they heard the squawk again. It was hurt. They both slowed, and winced. GPS motioned for the cave a few dozen feet away. "Be right there." And she ran back. "Bird, uh...Bird?" She said, awkwardly patting the feathers of the bald eagle. "Wake up." Nothing, then a flap. "Come. On." GPS kicked softly in the eagle's back. "SQUAAA!"

"Agents, I've called you here today because, well, I believe Herbert has captured both GPS and Jet this time around." Gary told PH, Dot, and Rookie. Dot and PH sadly nodded, but Rookie simply yelled. "WHAT?" G explained Jet and GPS were missing. They discussed this for a few moments, then Rookie suggested, "Um...How about we recruit a new agent? Just 'cause, well, we aren't exactly the Fantastic Four." G blinked, slightly offended, but shrugged. "Yes, I suppose, we could use a new agent. I'm tired of having to go buy the Cream Soda when I have to study." Dot gave a glance at PH like: _Boys. _Then nodded. "Okay, but...Who?"

* * *

_**Yeah, uh, don't mind that eagle in the background. Annyyhow, short chapter, sorry. But I saw people do this before so...I'M PICKING A PENGUIN TO BE THE NEXT CHAPTER RECRUIT! (Doesn't sound as exciting as I thought it would...) I'll post this, and then I'm gonna start on Puffle Takeover. Don't worry, I'll update on this too. Until then...Lips out!**_


	5. What if I lose you?

_**Okay, this chapter will actually just be about Jet and I, sorry...D: Puffle Takeover is being worked on! But chapter 6 will feature one of my fave CP writers...(Yeah, we're co-writing...)  
**_

* * *

GPS ran off, not looking back. Almost there...Safe! She skidded onto the dirt by the cave. "Jet?" She called, getting up. "Jet? Where are you?" The cave was empty. "Je-Jet? This isn't funny!"  
A muffled sound came from the bushes. "Jet?" A blue puffle bounced out of the bushes, along with a red one. Her puffles, to be exact. The blue bounced up onto her flipper. "Hey, you." She petted them both, then returned her search. "Jet? Jet, right now-" Jet popped out from a tree, floating down in his Jet Pack. "Hi, big beak." He said, grinning.  
In relief, GPS ran to him and hugged him. Nobody was watching, so she held it out for a few minutes. They walked back to the cave, and GPS called G on her Spy Phone.  
"Hello? Agent?" G said. "Hi G!" GPS replied, watching Jet make a fire. "Oh, agent, where in the whole island are you?" G said, and a few bad things from Rookie were heard in the background. "Um..." GPS hesitated. Eagles were definitely _not _on Club Penguin, so they..."We're not...On Club Penguin...actually. We just woke up and-" Apparently reception there was horrible, because only a buzzing, muffled noise responded. "Uh...G?" Jet had made a fantastic fire, but GPS felt freezing. If they didn't have their maps, and there was bad reception, they'd have to walk all the way back to the EPF. She thought about before the eagle. They had woken up on some tubes, floating in freezing water. They had swam for hours until they found ice. And now, they were...well, stranded. There was O'berries, but the water was too cold for fish, her favorite food. How could they get off? How-"GPS? You okay?" Jet interrupted. He had already started roasting some berries, and her puffles were playing by the edge of the cave. She shook her head. "No, Jet. What if we don't make it out? What if we run out of O'berries? What if there's a forest fire? What if-"

(_Jet)_

Jet wished GPS would stop worrying. Heck, if he had to, he'd swim her all the way back to Club Penguin. Just to show they were fine. Jet thought about the best way to make her shut up. He decided. In the middle of "What if-" He leaned forward, grabbed her flippers and kissed her beak for a long time. With that, GPS whispered her last fear: "What if I lose you?"

* * *

_**Yeah, I was so looking forward to that very moment. Who else was getting butterflies when he kissed them? (Oh, just me? Dang...XD) And, Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice, I won't make it too lovey for your sake. BellyKid5 is cowriting with me for chapter six! EEE! I AM SO EXCITED! **_


	6. Meet agent Bellykid!

_**Hi everyone! I AM SO EXCITED! For this chapter, I get to work with Bellykid5! YAY!**_

* * *

Penguingps stared at the fire. It didn't matter. They were stranded, on an island, nobody but them. "You...Er-you gonna eat that?" Jet said, pointing to the two pieces of fish they'd found in their emergency kit. GPS gestured for him to go ahead. That night, they slept on piles of leaves. GPS tossed and turned. Jet tried to think about what to do. None of this was in the handbooks, not after they'd burned the survival guide. _What if we die? _They both thought at the same time. It was absurd, but it was always possible. Which, didn't help GPS sleep. She had a horrible nightmare once she managed to get a doze. She was back at the EPF, but only G, Rookie, PH, Dot, and the Director were there.  
Everyone was gathered around a mattress table. She pushed through to see what they were looking at. Jet was strapped down, sleeping, on the mattress. G was pouring purple liquid on him. And he was getting smaller. And smaller. And smaller. Soon, he was only the size of a pencil. And G turned to GPS, and her dream was black for a moment. And then, when it came back, _she _was on the table, strapped down, and getting smaller. She screamed. "Gary, stop!" She yelled, but she was only the size of a pencil.  
She was right next to Jet, and he woke ran, but Gary grabbed them, and put them down by a glass tube.G took off the lid. He put them in. "NOOOOO-" GPS yelled. And her dream was black. "GPS? You-You okay?" Jet asked, shaking her. "Wake up. Someone's here." She opened her eyes, and right by Jet, a black penguin was looking down at her as well. "GPS," Jet said. "Meet agent Bellykid."

Bellykid looked at GPS with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked

GPS quickly stood up. "I'm ok, no need to worry. Just a nightmare." She said waking up a bit more.

"Are you sure?" asked Bellykid. "It seemed like a bit more than a nightmare. Is everything alright?" Bellykid asked

"I've just been worried recently, it's nothing." She said putting her head down.

Bellykid sat beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

GPS looked up at her. She put her head back down. "No." she said silently.

Bellykid was concerned. "GPS, if you don't tell anyone what's going on, then there's no way that you could ever feel closure. You won't get better if no one can help." She explained

After she said that, GPS confessed and explained the nightmare to the penguin. She had shed a few tears during the explanation.

Bellykid gave her a light penguin hug. "It's ok, everything will be ok. I understand how you feel. Nightmares are horrible." She said

GPS stopped crying to speak. "Thanks, I feel a bit better now." She sniffled

Bellykid smiled. "That's good. Now, Jet Pack Guy told me that you guys were in trouble."

"Affirmative," Jet Pack Guy spoke up, "we last fell asleep at our igloo; then we woke up and discovered that we were no longer there." He explained

"Do you both have any idea how you got here?" she asked

"I have a feeling we might've been captured, I'm just not so sure." Jet Pack Guy said scratching his head.

"If you were captured, I think there'd be a sign of a struggle somewhere. There aren't any clues, nothing shows that you guys were captured." She said searching the woods.

"Wait-I found something!" GPS shouted

Bellykid and Jet Pack Guy rushed over to her. "Look at that! That looks like evidence of a capture to me!" Jet Pack Guy said

On the ground was a trap that had been set off already. The question is; who set it up?

"Where do you think it came from?" GPS asked

"I think I know where it came from." Said a voice out of nowhere

"What was that?" Jet Pack Guy asked

"Not a what, but a who." Said the voice again

"You better watch it, I know Card-Jitsu!" Bellykid boasted

"What good is that going to do?" GPS asked

"It was worth a shot." She shrugged.

"Try turning around." Said the voice

All the agents turned around and to their surprise, Herbert was behind them.

* * *

_**Hi guys, it's me Bellykid5. I wrote this second half of this awesome chapter and awesome story! It was such an honor to co-write with such an awesome writer!**_


	7. SQUID!

_**Hey guys, CrazyLips here. I hope you enjoyed our co-write, and Aquaqueen81, I'm working on that chapter. ;)**_

_**Also, anyone else want to be featured in Chapter 8? PM me for the information I need.**_

* * *

Bellykid, Jet, and GPS pulled into a trio-formation. "What are you doing here, Herbert?" They all said at the same time.

Herbert laughed. "Hello, agents. So good to see you." He rumbled, coming forward. Bellykid grabbed the trap on the ground, flinging it at the polar bear. "Stay back!" GPS grabbed an...er-piece of cotton candy?

Herbert tried to pull the trap of his face, but some hooks were clinging to his fur. "Run." Breathed Jet needlessly.

They sprinted for a few minutes, but penguins aren't the best runners. The polar bear soon caught up, and ripped the last hook off his bottom fur . (Ouch!)

Klutzy said something like: "Cliiick-a-CLICK!" but Herbert ignored the crab on his head. Jet brought out two emergency Jet Packs from his backpack, which was then empty. He tossed one to each girl. "Fly." Jet whispered.

GPS and Bellykid were inexperienced with Jet Packs, but they managed to get a good position in the sky. Jet clenched his flippers into fists. "Back off, Herbert. I...I have...backup." He tried to form a plan, but was interrupted by the sound of a penguin in a propeller hat flying down beside him.

And more penguins waddling to him. And more. He turned to see what was going on, and gasped. The whole EPF was right by his side, and Rookie said, "Yeah, he does. Got anything else, Herbert?"

Gary smiled, locking flippers with Rookie. And Dot locked flippers with Gary. And PH locked flippers with Dot. And every other agent locked flippers. Finally, the Director locked flippers.

GPS and Bellykid came down, locking flippers with Jet. Herbert still had a thin smile. "Actually, I have a present for you." The polar bear pointed to the sea, where all the penguins screamed in alarm.

Huge squids, approaching the island made moaning noises. Orange. Big. Terrifying.

Herbert roared with laughter, disappearing into the woods. "Get-Get back here, Herber-" an agent was cut off by a huge, crashing wave.

Jet, GPS, and Bellykid flew up just in time, and Jet had saved a pink agent. They flew far, far away, terrified. They finally found a huge rock to sit on, and the pink agent looked up at them gratefully.

"Thanks...I mean, thanks for saving me. I'm agent Aqua!"

* * *

_**Yay Aqua! Anypenguin else want to be in chapter 8? (Jet, stop entering yourself, you're one of the MAIN characters!)  
**_


	8. WE NEED YOU!

_**Lips in! (Wow, haven't said that in a while.) So, squids? Won't spoil it for Herbert's sake. Jet's been asking me to tell you guys something: HERBERT'S BROKEN OUT OF-Oops, we'll save that for the end.**_

* * *

Aqua seemed like a very optimistic agent.

She kept talking about how amazing Operation Blackout was, and how the Puffle Party was so fun, and on and on. Bellykid and GPS listened, but Jet was out finding firewood. Eventually, after eating roasted O'berries, they all fell asleep.

And GPS had a nightmare the second night in a row.

She was back at the Ski Village, but the EPF building was in flames again. Like during Operation Blackout. Herbert was standing up on the ski hill, watching it with amusement on his face.

And then it cut to a scene inside the EPF. Flames encircled the Command Room, and agents were running around screaming. She saw G, and Dot, and...Jet. Worst of all, the exit was broken. And her nightmare erupted in flames. "NO!" She screamed.

And her dream was black.

"GPS? You okay?" Jet and Bellykid tried waking her up. They had heard her scream, and they knew she was having a nightmare again. GPS jolted up, eyes open. "Yep-Fine. I'm fine!" She said. Bellykid and Jet shared a look. They stared her down until she told them her dream. "Hey-I'm an agent too! Why wasn't I in the flaming EPF scene?" Said Bellykid.

GPS shrugged. "Don't know. But where's Aqua?"

Jet pointed to some bushes. "She had to go to the bathroom. O'berry?" He offered the yellow edible ring to GPS. She shrugged. " Maybe later. For now, we need to see if we can find more agents."

* * *

_TIME LAPSE_

* * *

Herbert laughed. "It's working perfectly, Klutzy. I just need to program this to be able to work on penguins. Then, my good friend, we move on to phase 4."

Klutzy clicked, then crawled off into another room. Herbert, after hours of programming and wiring, finally put in the last iron plate. He put on a canvas. "Tomorrow." He said in a deep voice. "The agents will have to face me, ready or not!" His evil laugh roared 20 feet.

And he was right: If the EPF didn't recover a lot more agents, Club Penguin was doomed.

* * *

_**WE NEED MORE AGENTS! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF OVERDOSED, PM ME OR REVIEW WITH THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION: PENGUIN COLOR, PENGUIN GENDER, PENGUIN NAME, PENGUIN STATUS (EPF AGENT, VILLAIN, ETC.), AND PENGUIN PERSONALITY! WE NEED YOU!**_


	9. Three! Two! One! ATTACK!

_**WHERE IS MY COTTON CANDY?! *glares at Bellykid* I'll get you for that. Aaaannnyyhow, I have a LOT of reviews so let's start these finale chapters!**_

* * *

Jet looked over the dozen or so agents he'd recovered.

A few had been in the trees, terrified. Others were on spare Jet Packs. And Rookie, of course had escaped with his propeller.

Aqua and Jet were supposed to be telling them the plan, while Bellykid, GPS, and another agent, a yellow penguin that preferred to be called Candence, went out for the supplies that were needed.

"Agents," Jet began. "It is very fortunate you managed to avoid that squid attack. We don't know what caused it, but we do know the one who's behind it."

Aqua nodded. "Herbert has some sort of plan, we all know. Squids? Please, just last summer I was playing with one. If he can make _squids _hostile, we need to be prepared.

Jet nodded. And they began to explain the plan

* * *

_I will now switch scenes in order to prevent spoiling the plan. XD_

* * *

GPS, Bellykid, and Candence walked the dirt road. "I can't believe," GPS started. "Jet gives _us _the dirty work." Bellykid shrugged. "It's finding sticks, rope, and some plastic. Not a big deal."

Candence popped a tic-tac in her mouth, then closed her pink purse and pointed to some plastic under a pine. "There!"

GPS walked over and put the plastic in the bag. They continued the walk in silence, except for the occasional tic-tac being chewed sound, and "There!".

Once they had all the things they needed, they headed back to the camp the agents had set up.

"GPS! Bellykid! Candence!" Rookie said, running up and giving them all a hug.

* * *

_Yes, you know you wanted to see what Herbert was doing!_

* * *

The bots clicked and chittered with excitement as Herbert led them deeper into the forest. He stopped a dozen meters from where the EPF camp was. So did his bot army. "On three," Herbert said to his army, holding up 3 fingers on his paw that didn't hold his device. "Three...Two...One...ATTACK!"

* * *

**_...*Boop!*...*Ssssss*...(# Author's Message not found.#)_**


	10. COTTON CANDY!

**_[Herbert! Nooo!] ****Ssss*** ***Boop!***_**

* * *

GPS looked straight at Jet. They shared a silent message, then walked over to the machine they had made. Jet pulled the twig.

Suddenly, Aqua, who had been assigned as lookout, screamed. Rookie came running towards them. "B-Bots!" He panted. "Army of bots, Herbert's attacking-"

And a bot crashed straight into GPS. She went flying, and landed in a strong river a few meters back. She desperately flailed her flippers, then latched onto a rock.

The bot, however, wasn't finished. It crashed into Bellykid, and sent her into a tree. It pushed Rookie into some bushes. Jet managed to whack it with a stick enough to make it fall apart. He helped Rookie out of the bushes, got Bellykid out of the tree, and GPS out of the river. The machine whirred to life, and it began making clicking sounds.

Aqua shouted again, terrified. "BOTS!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Jet got his stick out. Rookie, Bellykid, and GPS got stones to pelt. (Ooh, sticks and stones may break my bones but bots will NEVER hurt me!)

But the bots were too fast.

Hundreds quickly invaded the camp, despite sticks and stones. (Aaannnd I stand corrected!)

GPS grabbed more stones, throwing them everywhere. (Cuz we gon' rock these bots, we gon' throw all night. We gon' light it up, like it's DYNAAMMMIIITE!)

But the stones ran out. Bots were destroying. She heard an agent scream. She needed something to at least slow them, if not stop those bots. Something to make them stuck..._stick in place. _

Candance, Bellykid, Aqua, GPS, and Rookie all closed in. "COTTON CANDY!" GPS shouted. They all ran over to the huge, gigantic, enormous boxes. They jumped over bots, and began to open boxes.

GPS grabbed a fist-ful, then, with another hand, grabbed a bot leg. She tethered it's legs together, then moved onto another bot. The other four agents did the same. Jet spotted them from far away, and gathered the agents to tell them the plan.

Soon, most of the bots were tied up, if not destroyed. But the worst enemy of all was right there, with the most dangerous device ever created in his paws. The agents came forward. And the chaos began.

* * *

_**FINALLY! I got the message teleporter working! Also, in the next CP story, coming in May, we have a very special agent for you guys to meet: AGENT ICETAIL! **_

_**PM me for a passage from the story, Escaped, to see what's happening! **_


	11. The Mindmanipulator 1200

**_WARNING: The following chapter involves a device that manipulates animal minds. The actions of the characters in the events you are about to see are not natural. Please turn off all cell phones while watching the movie. Thank you, and enjoy the film. _**-**_Movie Theater Employee_**

* * *

Herbert smiled a cruel smile, and scanned the agents. Who should he start with? He locked his eyes on GPS. (Oh, come on!)

He pointed the Mindmanipulator 1200 to her. He pressed the button. Instantly, her usual bright, black, hope-giving eyes, turned murky grey. She looked at Herbert, sub-consciously.

He laughed, and pointed a paw towards Rookie. "Fight him, my servant!" He said with that horrible voice. (NEVAAARR!)

GPS sprinted at Rookie, and pinned him to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes, nobody saying a word. (Hmm, maybe that's because Jet's about to-!)

Jet suddenly sprinted from behind, and bonked Herbert on the head with a heavy pot.

"OWWW!" Herbert cried, but, sadly, the bonk had caused his paws to clench into fists, and the device was aimed at Bellykid. Her eyes filled with horror, but then they turned an expressionless, murky grey.

Recovering quickly, Herbert said, "Get this useless agent off my back and throw him in the river!" (She WOULDN'T!)

But Bellykid did, and, with shocking strength, threw Jet straight into the strong river.

The other agents sprung into action, throwing cotton candy tufts at the bear's fur, trying to grab the device from his hands, kicking, etc.

But the device was pressed some more, and soon all the agents but Jet and Rookie had murky grey eyes.

Hebert laughed triumphantly. He had did it! But...It all seemed too easy. Were the agents playing some cruel trick on him?

He pushed the thought away. Gary had assured him it would work. _Stupid, stupid agents. _Herbert thought. _Don't even know he's betrayed them. _

He finished off Rookie, and told them all to follow him to his lair. _This is as easy as pie. _Herbert thought. He smirked as he approached the custom trap.

* * *

Gary desperately swam up for air, and saw the other agents doing the same.

He swam over to Dot, and helped her onto a rock.

PH gasped for air, then she and a few other agents got onto a moss-covered stone.

Soon all the agents were grouped onto rocks, but one more was coming.

A red penguin in sunglasses and a suit was screaming as he floated down from a river and into the ocean.

Jet!

* * *

_**If you're wondering about the whole Gary-betrayal thing Herbert mentioned, that'll be explained in chapter 15. For now, I'm gonna go get POPCORN!**_


	12. The shortest chapter ever created

**_Wow, Icy! You're AWESOME at predictions! Anyhow, shall we check in on Herbert?_**

* * *

Herbert thought about how amazing he was. He was in his cave, his penguin servants lined up behind him. What should he do next? Obviously, the other Elite Penguin Fools would find him soon.

So, he'd use the device. And then he'd proceed onto Club Penguin Island, and finally be ruler. A smirk stole his usual stern look.

He ordered his penguin servants to stand guard, then dozed off.

* * *

Dot hopped off the rock, and used all her strength to swim over and get Jet up on a rock.

Jet coughed out salt-water, then sat down. He looked devastated. "What's the matter, Jet?" Dot asked.

Jet glanced up. He sighed. "I'm just scared she-I mean, the agents will forget." Dot wasn't sure if he meant about the plan, or about him, and if he meant GPS, or all the agents.

Either way, she put a comforting flipper on his back. "No agent will ever forget you, Jet."

Jet smiled, and got up. "Well!" He called out to all the agents around him. "What the HECK are we waiting for?!"

The agents all cheered, and they began to jump rock-to-rock up the river.

* * *

After they were sure Herbert was sleeping, the agents took off the contacts Gary had made for them. GPS nodded to the locked doors in the front of the cave, and Rookie tip-toed to go open them.

It was working perfectly.

The agents quickly put they're now grey contacts back on, and watched as the Polar Bear woke up.

And, if G's plan was going to go as Gary had explained, she'd finally get a snack.

* * *

_**Thank goodness! I was getting hungry. Also, go check out my friend MistressPudding's new story, The Glistering Scepter. I know this was short, but I'm saving the longer ones for the end...Lips out!**_


	13. The best night EVER!

_**So, where did I leave off? *Quickly flips storybook pages* Oh, right. We were where I was about to get a snack! :D**_

* * *

Jet helped up the last agent out of the water and onto the grass beside Herbert's cave. This had to be perfect timing.

G motioned for them to enter the opened door, and they all swished in. This was it. The most important part.

He took a breath, then sprinted in with the other agents.

* * *

GPS smiled as the big bear screamed.

Thousands of agents were rushing in, all carrying squirt guns loaded with coffee.

As Herbert screamed, gallons of coffee were immediately.

He swallowed, bewildered.

Then he came back to reality and screamed in rage.

He pointed at the agents with contacts. "GET THEM!" He wailed.

But the agents smiled, and took off their contacts. Herbert's deep, deep frown, got impossibly deeper. "Wha-WHAT IS THIS?"

Gary smirked.

He laughed, and said, "Well, I simply created a proto-type of eye-protection contacts, and these agents here made a duplication machine so they would be protected. And, as for that device I gave you, it works through the eyes. And, I believe I forgot to tell you the night I gave that device to you, but it only works on SQUID!"

Herbert's eyes looked as though they could melt through walls. He growled in anger, and lunged at the nearest penguin, a black agent who looked to be quite young.

Just as Herbert was about to fist the poor agent, an arctic white penguin with her spy phone out ran forward and teleported the agent over to G.

"Thank you, agent Icetail." G said before squirting a massive overdose of coffee into Herbert's gaping mouth.

Overdosed.

Herbert instantly rammed the wall, then sprinted out of the cave and into the tripwire.

An iron cage with thick metal bars slammed down around the bear. All the agents cheered as G, Jet, Rookie, Dot, and the arctic white penguin, Icy, got Herbert fixed up.

* * *

After the agents had returned to the EPF, Herbert was in captivity, and everyone had celebrated (I got popcorn, AND cotton candy! SQUEE!), G called Jet, PH, Dot, Rookie, GPS, Bellykid, Aqua, Candance, and Icy to a meeting.

"Agents," G began. "You were all extremely exceptional. I am very impressed. However, I think I'd like to show the agent, one of our very best, who you will be working with, should anything unfortunate happen."

Icy blushed, and stood up. G smiled, and said, "Will all you agents please stand up. We have a very special penguin here to tell you something."

Everyone gasped as a smiling Director entered. "Hello, agents." Aunt Artic said, grinning. "I'm happy to say you are all being promoted to Level 10 stealth agents!"

This time, everyone blushed, and the room exploded in "Thank you!"s and "It's such an honor!"s. As Dot went up to congratulate Rookie, Rookie suddenly burst out. "Dot, will you uh, go out with me?"

Dot blushed a very deep scarlet, hesitated, then smiled. "Rookie, I...Of course!" She said, hugging the green penguin.

(...Did not see that one coming, Rookie... Dot? Hmm...Guess it works...)

Jet and GPS were right next to Rookie and Dot, and Jet smiled as he talked. "GPS, will you go out with me tonight?" (Oh. My. GOSH!)

GPS blushed even more than Dot. She thought about it. Did she really want to? She had just met this guy a few months ago. He was just a friend. After a long, terrifying, silence, she smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." She hugged Jet and kissed him on the cheek, then blushed when she heard a camera click.

She looked at Bellykid, and rolled her eyes. They all laughed, and the agents had a huge group hug.

This was the best night the EPF had ever lived.

* * *

_**That was the longest, craziest, best chapter I think I ever did. And I finally got a snack! This is so not the end, we still have some chapters left. Anyhow, what did you think? (Just a second Jet!) Well, I have a date to get to, but stay tuned! Lips out! **_


	14. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JET!

_** Sorry it took all day for the update, I was shopping for clothes! :P How did we get to chapter fourteen?! Just a few weeks ago I was working on chapter 4! This rocks, guys! Thank you guys so much! :D Here's to you!**_

* * *

Jet could finally relax. He had been so un-proffesional and nervous the past few weeks; He had been captured by a bear, he had overdosed, he had nearly drowned the entire EPF, what could be more horrible?

He finally could relax. Herbert was locked up, and he had gotten the guts to ask GPS out.

The date had gone smoothly last night, and he had just woken up.

He was surprised to hear noise outside his bedroom. Usually, he was the first one up.

He heard a knocking on his door. He noticed GPS wasn't in bed.

He frantically searched his EPF calendar. Was there a mandatory meeting he had missed today? An appointment with the Director?

No.

What if he hadn't gotten the most recent version of the calendar? His mind filled with worry.

Suddenly, all the agents burst in, smiling, and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JET!"

GPS was holding a huge cake, and Dot held out a plate with a piece on it.

Jet looked stunned. He hadn't celebrated his birthday in...well, a long time.

He finally took the cake, and fork, and took a piece. Hundreds of flavors exploded in his mouth.

Chocolate, Vanilla, Pineapple, Strawberries, Ice Cream, Frosting!

He smiled, and said, "Thanks, agents." Everyone got a piece, and they all talked about how good the cake was and how they had defeated Herbert.

Later, when the others were gone, Jet added a date to his calendar.

It was labeled: "April 15, MY BIRTHDAY"

* * *

_**This is the second-to-last chapter, then I'm doing Puffle Takeover (Not EPF), then Escaped (starring our amazing Icy!), also, if you can't wait for the next EPF story, I can give you a sneak peak at a chapter of Escaped through a PM. I think the last chapter will surprise you...XD Review if you'd like the last chapter, Puffle Takeover, then Escaped! (Which is why Escaped isn't until May!) Also, since tomorrow MARVEL SUPERHERO TAKEOVER starts, I'm going to post a very amazing chapter in Puffle Takeover. Staayyyy tuned! Lips out!**_


	15. The End

_**Ohhh my gosh! Sorry it took literally...like 10 hours. But I was so worried on how to end it, I finally decided. Also, I don't know why I get my dates mixed up. :P MARVEL SUPERHERO TAKEOVER doesn't start for like a week! LOL. I really hope you liked this story, and thanks to all of you who stayed and helped and supported me from the first chapter. I'm going to have to work on adding romance bits without ruining the chapter, and here you go. Again, for a sneak peak of ESCAPED, PM me. :D Aaanndd ACTION!**_

* * *

GPS was chatting with Bellykid over the phone.

"How'd the date go with Jet?" Bellykid asked. She was glad that after Jet had asked GPS out, he had at least been going back to normal. Professional.

GPS laughed. "Fine." She put on her best Gary imitation. "Although I have found through my studies, quite inconveniently, the agent we call Jet can not...Dance!"

They both broke out in hysterical laughter. They talked a little bit more, then GPS got to cleaning up the igloo.

Jet wasn't home, but the room was a total mess from last night's Birthday Party.

She managed to clean up everything after a long silent hour.

And she lied down to rest.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to Jet. He was talking on the phone with Gary.

"Yes, G?" Jet had answered the ringing Spy Phone.

"Agent, I'm afraid we have rather...unfortunate news."

"Yes?"

"You recall we secured Herbert's cage?"

"Yes, G."

"The key is in your room?"

"I...believe so, G."

Gary gave a deep sigh over the phone.

"What's wrong, G?"

Another deep sigh.

Jet put the phone on speaker for GPS.

G said grimly, "I'm afraid Herbert has escaped."

* * *

_**Yeah, a cliff hanger to make sure you don't abandon me! :P. LOL, thanks to everyone who reviewed, tell me if you'd also like to be featured in Escaped, I loved working and improving with you guys! PM me to stay up to date on my status, aaaannndd LIPS OUT!**_

* * *

~~~~**THE END~~~~~**


End file.
